Broken and open
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Fanfics escritas para o Broken Everywhere, projeto da DG no forum 6v


**O fogo e o gelo**

Ginny estaria muito irritada se não estivesse mais concentrada em tremer de frio. Aquela paisagem inteiramente branca, e um pontinho marrom de esperança ao longe. A cabana iria salvá-la do frio que fazia o queixo dela tremer. Andou o máximo que aquela enorme quantidade de casacos permitiu e chegou até a pequena cabana, mas teve que esperar por Draco. Ele vinha devagar, tinha a metade de casacos e andava com elegância apreciando as montanhas cobertas de neve.

No batente, passou por Ginny sorrindo para ela e abriu a porta. Lá dentro, a lareira acesa deixava o ambiente definitivamente mais quente do que do lado de fora. Ginny passou por Draco sem corresponder ao sorriso e sentou-se emburrada em uma poltrona bem em frente ao fogo.  
Draco deixou a mochila que carregava no chão, tirou o casaco e as botas de neve e pendurou no cabideiro perto da porta. Aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Não vai tirar os casacos?

-Não até eu me aquecer.

A resposta foi quase gritada e foi acompanhada de braços cruzados. Draco sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da dela e esperou pacientemente até que ela resolvesse tirar os casacos. Ela começou a abrir o ziper de um deles e ele se levantou para ajudá-la a tirar as outras peças de roupa. Ela recusaria a ajuda, mas não conseguia tirar aqueles casacos sem a ajuda de Draco. Ele levou-os até o cabideiro perto da porta e pendurou-os também, junto com o seu.

Ginny tirou as botas de neve e as luvas e encolheu-se na poltrona. Estava aquecida e agora podia se mover melhor, usando roupas mais leves. Esperou Draco voltar para a poltrona ao seu lado para perguntar:

-Por que esse lugar?

-É um bom esconderijo.

-É no meio do nada.

-Por isso.

-É muito frio.

-Eu gosto de frio.

-Eu detesto.

-Olha, me desculpa te fazer passar por isso, mas a gente precisava de um lugar novo pra se esconder.

-Eu sei, eu sei! Ninguém vai nos encontrar aqui. Ou melhor, ninguém vai encontrar _você_ aqui.

-Eu não quis que você viesse. Você poderia ter ficado com a sua família enquanto eu fugia. Você veio porque _você_ quis.

Ginny olhou para o fogo crepitando. Sentia falta de sua família, sentia falta de sua rotina, sentia falta de ter uma casa e dormir por mais de um mês no mesmo lugar. Mas não podia reclamar, ele lhe dera opções. As palavras dele foram claras: "Você não precisa vir comigo. Você pode escolher se vai comigo ou não. É adulta e a sua escolha vai implicar em algumas consequências." Mas ela olhou nos olhos dele. Imploravam pra que ela não o deixasse sozinho nisso. E ela disse que iria com ele, ela nunca se deixaria ficar para trás. Ele a abraçou tão forte e isso a fez pensar que tudo seria fácil, ou rápido.

Mas não foi. E agora Ginny estava cansada daquela vida fugida.

-Me lembre mais uma vez, porque eu não quero desistir disso tudo... - Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto o encarava - Porque estamos fugindo?

Draco tirou os olhos de Ginny e encarou o fogo também. Falou, sem tanta força para repetir a frase como nas vezes anteriores...

-Porque não é justo eu pagar por um crime que uma sociedade inteira me levou a cometer.

Fazia sentido. Ao menos no passado era uma coisa lógica. Ginny concordou com o argumento desde a primeira vez que o ouviu. Ela se aproximara mais de Draco porque ele lhe dissera isso para inocentar-se do fato de ter se tornado um Comensal. E agora ela estava ali, casada com ele, fugindo, e aquelas palavras já não pareciam fazer tanto sentido assim.

Draco levantou-se e encarou pela janela a montanha gelada e todo o vale coberto de neve. Nem o fato de estar em um lugar que ele gostava o confortava mais. Ele também queria voltar pra casa, e queria ter a coragem de admitir isso, como ela fazia.

-Seria mais fácil se você se entregasse. - Draco sentiu o hálito dela em seu ouvido e os braços de Ginny o envolvendo.

O abraço em Draco era mais para confortá-la do que para confortar ao marido pela pergunta incômoda.

-Sim, seria.

Mas ele também se sentia melhor tendo os braços dela ao seu redor.

Ficaram ali abraçados por alguns minutos, até que Ginny resolveu falar.

-Então, porque você não se entrega?

Draco pensou em não responder, mas ela merecia ouvir a verdade. Estava ali com ele e não dava sinais de que ia desistir enquanto ele não desistisse.

-Porque... - a voz dele fraquejou, a garganta secou e o ar lhe faltou - eu tenho... medo.

Ginny o apertou mais forte entre o braços. Draco a beijou e quando o beijo terminou, Ginny foi para a porta e começou a vestir seus casacos e as botas de neve.

-Anda logo, Draco.

-Aonde nós vamos?

-Estamos na Suíça e eu estou passando muito frio, eu preciso de um chocolate quente, você não vai me levar para tomar um?

Gina estendeu para o marido a mão calçada de grossas luvas de lã e abriu a porta, sentindo o ar gelado bater em seu rosto.

Draco deu a mão para ela. Da próxima vez que tivessem que mudar de lugar, a levaria para uma praia tropical, cheia de areia, pessoas e sol, coisas que ele odiava, mas que ela amava.


End file.
